


Spitfire

by xspike4evax



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4714385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspike4evax/pseuds/xspike4evax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little gratitude finally comes Spike's way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spitfire

Spitfire

God damn Slayer, she was never about when she was actually needed and the bitch was always there when she wasn't. Spike groaned, his hand going to his ribs; at least one of them was broken. 

At least the big nasty was a big pile of goo; half of which was covering him from head to toe. Slimy, orange and stinky, just great. 

"Spike! Spike are you alright?" Willow crawled across the grass towards him, dried blood crusted in her hair line, scratches on her bare arms and what was shaping up to be a pretty black eye. "Are you crazy? What were you thinking taking that demon on by yourself? I don't know if you're really brave or really stupid."

"Was thinkin' you'd be dead if I didn't," Spike snapped. They were always so full of gratitude towards him; his mood darkened. Ungrateful bunch of gits was what they were. He'd have bet good money Red would have been different, especially since he had just saved her life. 

"You saved me." Willow smiled and threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Even when he was caught off guard, Spike had enough sense to encircle her in his arms and enjoy the moment; although what she did next was even more surprising. 

It was not a perfect kiss. It was too rough, too unexpected, too urgent to be anything other than clumsy. They pulled apart, Willow panting, staring at each other, wide-eyed with shock. She could have freed herself then, but it did not occur to her to do so. Instead, she touched his cheek, tracing the tiny scar over his eyebrow, and he touched her ear, tracing the delicate shape of it.

Their lips met again, and this kiss was beyond anything Willow had imagined a kiss might be. She arched against the hard, unfamiliar body of the vampire who was sending heat waves through her system as his tongue touched boldly to hers and his hands curled around her behind pulling her into his lap. 

She moaned; the strangest most exciting sound and it made Spike moan too. 

Spike was pleasantly surprised; the witch was quite the little spitfire. This was definitely the sort of gratitude he could get used to.


End file.
